Kagome Is A Ninja Mew Mew
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Kagome has been hiding something. What Inuyasha can use jutsus? What’s up with that. kagome a mew mew a ninja and a sailor scout im in there to. im the ghetto one kewl please read
1. Chapter 1

KAGOME IS A NINJA MEW MEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tokyo mew mew or Naruto

Summary: Kagome has been hiding something. Inuyasha wants to know. What Inuyasha can use jutsus? What's up with that but hey who's to say or judge?

Starring: girls

Kagome: 16

Sango: 16

Ichigo: 16

Mint: 15

Lettuce: 15

Pudding: 14

Zakuro: 16

Sakura: 16

Ino: 16

Temari: 18

Hinata: 16

Tenten: 17

Jesika: 17

Starring the boys:

Sasuke: 17

Kishu: 17

Shikamaru: 17

Naruto: 17

Neji: 18

Inuyasha: 17

Miroku: 17

Kikyo: 17

The story begins with a theme song TEAM UP

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

I didn't count on this  
Before my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!

Team up!  
Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
It's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

On to the real story:

"HENTAI" Sango yelled

Kagome had gone back to her time after they had figured out her secret.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome came back threw the well and followed the light of the soul collectors. She spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. (I know I hate Kikyo but u will understand why in the next chapter) Kagome was outraged and called out to the beast that was behind the tree._

"_How dare you attack them MEW MEW KAGOME METAMORPHOSIS!!!!!"_

_She transformed into a girl that had silver hair with black streaks. A form fitting dress that stopped mid-thigh. A wreath for her thigh and arms with ankle high black boots. With silver dogs ears on her head that swiveled around with every movement and sound._

"_KAGOME BOW RIBON KAGOME DRAGON (ARROW)!!!"_

_It actually hit the chimera animal that was behind them. Then her fluff ball Luna that looked just like masha but was black did her collect thing. She walked away from Inuyasha and (eww) Kikyo_.

FLASHBACK END

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but if looks could kill he would be dead

Kikyo stood there looking stupid.

"How did you kill that thing with one strike of your arrow? How come I couldn't hear it? And what's with the ears and outfit?" Inuyasha questioned

"You really want to know don't you? Go ask kik ho I mean Kikyo" kagome said

"How dare you mispronounce her name wrong on purpose." Inuyasha said

"Cause I don't give a crap. I hate Kikyo!! She has done nothing but hurt my family." Kagome said

There was a rustle in the bushes. It was shippo that crawled from the bushes. Injured and unconscious. "Ka kagome help me Sango Miroku."

Kagome gasped "oh no."

They reached the campsite with record speed. It was a chimera animal. A large bear with tentacles from it arms. Kagome strike and killed it with one blow from her arrow. Kikyo tried kill it but it struck her first. "Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled

Soon as it was finished it off Luna did her collect thing. Kagome rushed to Sango, Miroku, and shippo. And in 1 hour they were healed up. She explained how she became a mew mew.

FLASHBACK AGAIN

_She was running home when her friends from the leaf village and Tokyo had stopped her. Their names were Kagome, Sango Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Jesika, Sasuke, Kishu, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. One day I was running from the academy cause I got in trouble. I almost stumbled down some stairs but this really hot guy caught me. And said "Your not as heavy as her" he let me down and walked away. I followed him and found this café. I ran and saw all of these cakes and tarts but startled me and I ran. I hit this statue that had a dog on it suddenly I had this outfit on._

END FLASHBACK

"Wow kagome you have been threw hell." Sango commented

"I have worse Inu Inuyasha is with Kikyo" she said tearing up. Look up at the Goshinkiboku (sp)

They all gasped and wanted to kill the hanyou but kagome stopped them. "Don't do it. I'm going home to my era ok I'm only going to train."

With that she left but swiftly came back.

"Umm Luna. Everyone this is Luna she eats the jelly things that come out of the chimera anima. Ok bye don't tell Inuyasha that I left."

OVER THE WELL

She was greeted by her friends. She reported to the hokage that she was back.

"Lady Tsunade do you have any missions for me?" kagome asked

"No but I need to talk to you. Sit down. You're a mew mew and have powers only your friends have but your emotions are hard for you to control. You don't like who you are reincarnated from do you? Of course not!! You fight with the guy named Inuyasha. You finish fighting with him. You get upset. Don't you?" Full well expecting an answer.

"I do. I really think I love Inuyasha. But he wouldn't care at all. He has Kikyo. So he doesn't care for me at all." Kagome said

!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$#$&())(&$E&())(&$#$&()+)(&$#!#$&())(&$#$&+)O(IUYTREW#$YUI&&(O)P)OIUGFDSWERTYUJIKJUYRT&(&$#&I(O&$#!#$&()(&$E#W#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#W$&()(&$$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$E$&()(&$$&I&$#!#$&&$#!#$&OPO&$#!#

Well wat do think tell me right me a review.

JA NE JESSE


	2. THE KISS THE SONGS SO LOVELY

KAGOME IS A NINJA MEW MEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tokyo mew mew or Naruto

Summary: Kagome has been hiding something. Inuyasha wants to know. What Inuyasha can use jutsus? What's up with that but hey who's to say or judge?

Starring: girls

Kagome: 16

Sango: 16

Ichigo: 16

Mint: 15

Lettuce: 15

Pudding: 14

Zakuro: 16

Sakura: 16

Ino: 16

Temari: 18

Hinata: 16

Tenten: 17

Jesika: 17

Starring the boys:

Sasuke: 17

Kishu: 17

Shikamaru: 17

Naruto: 17

Neji: 18

Inuyasha: 17

Miroku: 17

Kikyo: 17

The story begins with a theme song TEAM UP

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

I didn't count on this  
Before my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!

Team up!  
Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
It's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

On to the real story:

"You're wrong" Inuyasha said

"HUH" kagome questioned

"Inuyasha you were listening"

"Yeah kagome to tell you the truth I used a genjutsu to make it look like I kissed Kikyo. But it was an illusion. It was the only way to see your feelings for me. Tsunade taught me."

"Well you could have asked me"

"If I did you would have lied"

"But But"

"Shh I want to show you something"

"Kay"

We walked into the sunset. (so corny couldn't help it) We reached a garden.

"Wow its beautiful." Kagome said

"No you are" Inuyasha stated

She blushed. She gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward and she leaned upward before he kissed her. Kikyo came interrupted by yelling "Inuyasha you you betray me by going to this this thing. She doesn't love you. I do."

"Your wrong. I love kagome" Inuyasha said

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome stated

"What about Kikyo." Kagome asked

"Nothing except Kikyo you just got punk'd." (that waz so funny) Inuyasha yelled.

"You kagome's friend come on out here." Inuyasha yelled

"You guys were watching too geez. Can I get some privacy please?" Kagome yelled (seems she is the one who just got punk'd.)

"Oh yea I forgot Inuyasha I have to show you something." Kagome said

The walked into the night it was next to the Goshinkiboku behind her house. She gazed into his eyes. She came the 90 and he came the 10 to her lips. He crashed down on them it was gentle yet dominating. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gave it to him trusting him completely. He entered her wet cavern with his tongue; he explored it memorizing every space. He found her tongue it was like they were dancing in the moonlight doing the tango. Until they needed air. They gazed and blushed. Everyone including Sango and Miroku jumped out the bushes yelling stuff like "FINALLY or TREAT HER GOOD or THE LOTUS WILL BLOOM SOMEMORE." (Take a guess who that was rock lee and guy sensei)

"Hold the hell up! Sango Miroku how in the hell did you get here." Kagome yelled embarrassed.

"We don't know we are figuring it out. To celebrate you kissing Inuyasha lets sing like a contest."

Sango sang: sugar baby

Sugar: Alright  
Test-test-test-test  
Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
Clears throat May I have your attention please?

Crowd: What?

Sugar: May I have your attention please?

Crowd: Yeah!

Sugar: Will the real Sugar baby please speak up? We're gonna have a problem here!

Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before  
Jaws all on the floor  
Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store  
Cha-ching  
Cruising the halls  
You must be looking for more  
Cos I'm bigger than that  
And I wont be stuck on the floor  
Haha-haha-haha

Guy: What you laughing at?

Sugar: Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?

Guy: Yeah yeah yeah!

Sugar: Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?

Guy: Where you at?

Sugar: I'm right here! Sleeping in Moca's pocket!  
Tee-hee  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

CHORUS I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!

Guy: Woah!

Sugar: Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!

Guy#1WHAT?

Sugar:Yeah!

Guy#2: That's my girl yo!

Sugar: And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--  
OH!I would never say that!

Guy: Sugar!

Sugar: Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me  
And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

CHORUS I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!

Oh and could the rest of you please lie down  
'cos I can't see anything thanks!  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

Ichigo sang: My sweet heart

RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita

chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta

onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru

tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no

It's show time!

Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoketai yo

uke totte ne my sweet heart

hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara

ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase

onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no

taisetsu na hito ni deattara

It's show time!

Uki Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru

shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto

Zutto Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne

te to te wo tsunai da nara

fushigi da yo ne change my mind

It's show time!

Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoketai yo

uke totte ne my sweet heart

Mint sang: Koi wa a la mode

ICHIGO wo tabeyou

(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku)  
(minna tabetara koufuku)

iro FURUUTSU

(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI)  
(kudamono daisuki da mono)

tsumetai AISUKURIIMU

(reizouko ni irete katame-ru)  
(saigo ni SOOSU wo karame-ru)

doremo minna suki.

(yujuufudan na seikaku)  
(demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)

amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dakeja nanika  
tarinai kara

(daisukina MONO wo TOPPINGU)  
(nakerebe omise de SHOPPINGU)

A-RA-MOODO da ne.

"ara - doumo"

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai nomo sosorareruwa!  
DEZAA-TO dake wa BETSUBARA  
don'yoku ni yukou!

TOKIMEKI  
(TOKIDOKI)  
DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai.

chikagoro nan da ka

(soushi souai aimai)  
(yume mita risou wa kaitai)  
taikutsu na mainichi

(tomodachi no hanashi ni doujou)  
(sotsunai watashi no nichijou)

mamori ni hairu no wa

(kesa no tamago wa hanjuku)  
(demo kimochi wa nan da ka sajuku)

mada mada hayai wa.

(watashi no jinsei kore kara)  
(ikikata kaeyou PIRIkara!)

so ieba tsumamigui mo shitenai shi  
takusan ajimi shiyou

(daisukina MONO wo TOPPINGU)  
(nakerebe omise de SHOPPINGU)

A-RA-MOODO da ne.

"ara, do-mo"

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amazuppai nomo sosorareruwa!  
abunai nomo sutegatai tobidashichaou!

TOKIMEKI  
(TOKIDOKI)  
DOKIDOKI  
iron na koto ga shitai.

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amazuppai nomo sosorareruwa! BR BETSUBARA  
don'yoku ni yukou!

TOKIMEKI  
(TOKIDOKI)  
DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai.

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amazuppai nomo sosorareruwa!  
abunai nomo sutegatai tobidashichaou!

TOKIMEKI  
(TOKIDOKI)  
DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai.

Lettuce sang: Nobodies home

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Kagome sang: cant fight the moonlight

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight 

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

Pudding sang: love again

I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you,  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.

The summer belongs to you.

Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
[Love Again Lyrics on one more thing to say

Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends,

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you.

The summer belongs to you

Zakuro sang: Ready for love

You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough.  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided   
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough.  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided   
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love

Sakura sang: Bad boy

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Ino sang: when it was me

Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
[ When It Was Me lyrics found on   
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

Hinata sang: were a miracle

Here we are, safe at last  
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew,  
That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you  
No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe

_[Chorus:_  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it   
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday

Everytime, I felt near defeat  
You were there for me oh  
By my side completely  
You give me strength ohh..  
you set me free... hey yeah yeah  
Its just because of you ohh..  
I'm all that i can be ohh..  
When im with you, the world is ours to reach for  
Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh..

_[Chorus_

_[Bridge:_  
The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever win  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me

_[Chorus_

You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
Miracle

Tenten sang: Walk away

I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me

[verse 1  
I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
and I feel that I must confess  
even though it kills me to have to say  
ill admit that I was impressed  
is it calling just showed up affection  
gotta commend you on your selection  
though I know I shouldnt be concerned  
in the back of my mind I cant help but question

does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)  
scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)  
does she know that you (like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do)

[chorus  
I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away  
(i cant forget it how we use to be)

[verse 2  
I guess I gotta live my life from day to day  
hoping maybe you'll come back  
and though I tell myself not to be afraid  
to move on but it seems I cant  
no other man has given me attention  
it aint the same as your affection  
[ Walk Away lyrics found on   
though I know I should be content  
in the back of my mind I cant help but question

does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)  
show on my doorstep (with a bouquet)  
does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)  
baby I love you (like you used too)

[chorus  
I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away  
(i cant forget it how we use to be)

[bridge  
so hard to express this feeling  
cause nobody compares to you (to you)  
and you know she'll never love you like I do

[chorus 2x  
I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away

[outro  
I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me

Temari sang: My happy ending

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2_

_[x2_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jesika sang: like this

Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?

Ladies, drama, leave it - home  
If he ain't got it right by now  
Then scratch him - off  
They just called me  
Said it's about - twenty strong  
Standing at the door they wanna take us - on  
The ring, let it go bout three months ago  
The pain, the stressin'  
Ain't in me no mo'  
The girl that they used to know - done changed  
Now they say a "Miss" befo' they mention my name

[chorus  
Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?

See satellite, 664 came up crept slow  
Put a good game on me  
Told partner dont' get too close  
Or come too bold  
Cuz the quick ain't fo' me  
Got my gurls all here, near me  
All ya personal info  
I ain't thinkin bout love  
I just wanna get it up  
Pop a bottle  
Talk a lot of bull ish  
And let's, let's go

[chorus  
[ Bump Like This lyrics found on   
Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight ain't feeling no  
To my gurls that's looking their best  
Won't ya go and show it off for us  
(Ladies) Go and throw ya hands up  
And if he's all in your head  
Just forget all the things that he said (uh)  
Girl this is yours (uh) do whatever you want to (uh)  
(Yo yo) Go and throw yo hands up!

Hear these words out my mouth now  
Tell u how it's goin down  
Kelly, E-v-e, we comin thru and got em bowin down  
Ladies can u feel it, it's a anthem u can bounce around  
Gave u just a sip to take ya breath  
Bring it back now (beat winds back)  
Dudes get excited, seeing what they likin  
Hopin they the one u choose, hope they get invited  
Late night rendevous's is alright  
But we loving how the club vibratin, it's enticin'  
Back the beat knock, trust me we ain't gon' stop  
Head til the lights up, watch us take ova the spot  
Few mad looks from them chicks, u know  
And from them dudes who be jealous  
Of a chick wit dough, pop anotha bottle fa dem  
Keep my life movin, no time fa the drama  
Watch me blow thru them, I know I sound confident  
I'm sposed to tho, we do it big how we live  
Kelly told you so, come on

[chorus  
Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (All my ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this (uh huh!)  
Let him think that I can make it jump like this (uh huh!)  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How (how you not gon' know it when it) you not gon' know it when it hits like this? (it like this)

Everyone won because they all can sing. 'Jesika's song was the best I think. She is so ghetto. She don't play at all. There she comes.' All of the guys and girls thought.

"Hey guys. Umm what's up." Jesse asked. Jesse was wearing a pair of ankle high white boots, blue caprees, a whit top with no sleeves that said "I'm to sexy for you baby boy" wrist cuffs and her mew mew choker. No jesse is not a slut she is just that im ghetto and what are you going to do about it kind of girl.

"Where are you going Jesse?"

"Oh me im going to a…." She was cut off by a shuriken flying at her.

"That's him. Its you!! MEW MEW JESIKA METAMORIPHOSIS!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH who is it

Hint: in one of his pictures it says "I don't need a caption"

BAI BAI oh review please longest chapter ever in my life pages 21

Jesse-kun


	3. Authoress Note

AUTHOR NOTES HEY DO U GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY

KAGOMES A NINJA MEW MEW

KAGOME IS A SAILOR SENSHI

HAVE NO REVIEWS EXEPT 2 AND THEY ARE

Funabisenu

Demonprincess25

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& JESI-KUN


	4. JESIKA IZ ALOT OF THINGS

KAGOME IS A NINJA MEW MEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tokyo mew mew or Naruto or sailor moon

Summary: Kagome has been hiding something. Inuyasha wants to know. What Inuyasha can use jutsus? What's up with that but hey who's to say or judge?

Starring: girls

Kagome: 16

Sango: 16

Ichigo: 16

Mint: 15

Lettuce: 15

Pudding: 14

Zakuro: 16

Sakura: 16

Ino: 16

Temari: 18

Hinata: 16

Tenten: 17

Jesika: 17

Starring the boys:

Sasuke: 17

Kishu: 17

Shikamaru: 17

Naruto: 17

Neji: 18

Inuyasha: 17

Miroku: 17

Kikyo: 17

The story begins with a theme song TEAM UP

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

I didn't count on this  
Before my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!

Team up!  
Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
It's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

Last time:

"Where are you going Jesse?"

"Oh me im going to a…." She was cut off by a shuriken flying at her.

"That's him. Its you!! MEW MEW JESIKA METAMORIPHOSIS!!!"

On to the real story:

"Its it's a fluffy bunny" pudding yelled

"No no its itachi sasukes brother wait hold the hell on this is him oh hell naw man"

Jesika was dressed in a white skirt that stopped mid thigh and a black tank top and white boots with her mew choker, thigh wreath thing, black wrist cuffs, and those puffy things on there shoulders and she is a breed of a fox.

"Yes I am here to take you Jesse as my wife." Itachi yelled

"That's not going to happen. How dare you try to take me as your wife? I know what happened you massacred the uchiha clan" Jesse yelled

Out of nowhere

"Leave the girl" sesshomaru said

"What sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Jesse yelled

"I'm here to rescue you"

"SHARINGAN" itachi yelled

Jesse was trapped in his illusions. But before he could react the mew mews came and attacked.

"RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE"

"RIBON MINTO ARROW"

"RIBON LETTUCE RUSH"

"RIBON PUDDING A RING INFERNO"

"RIBON ZAKURO SPEAR"

"RIBON KAGOME DRAGON (ARROW)"

"Guys what took you so long? I was like dying here. But hey you saved my life so I forgive you." Jesse said

"Yeah yea" kagome said

"Hey umm can I hit him first. Umm FIRE STYLE PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU AND Umm JESSE GUN RIBON JESSE INFERNO BULLET!!

Jesse jumped up and down. While screaming "YIPPIE I DID IT I DID IT. Umm anyways Sesshomaru why are you here?"

"Well I umm I."

"Well come on sesshomaru spit it out."

"I need you to watch rin for me."

"Umm ok."

"So where is she."

"She is with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata."

"You left her with them with them! Why?"

"They seemed the most reliable."

"You left her with an egotistic jerk, ramen loving freak, a super strong pink haired kounoichi, and the shyest one of them all, but I have nothing against them so I guess it was an ok chose.

at naruto's house

"Rin please sit down." Hinata said

"I'm soo hyper!" rin yelled

"Naruto-kun sasuke-kun I told you not to give her chocolate and sour straws!" sakura yelled

The door slams open to reveal the one and only Jesse.

"Rin sit down now or get grounded. Honestly Rin sesshomaru leaves you for 20 minutes and these idiots give you chocolate and sour straws no offence."

"Will you chill out damn."

"Umm your watch is beeping jesse" rin said

"Umm I'll be back in ten minutes" Jesse said she ran out the door

"I wonder where she could be going."

Behind the wall of a store

"MOOOON CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY!!!!!" (BUTTERFLY WAZ BY MY FRIEND ALEA)

Her fuku was black and her skirt was purple. Her boots were black. Her staff was purple and silver. She grew wings and flew to the park where the senshi was.

"Hey ugly what are you doing to my friends!!!!!"

"In the name of ghetto fabulous

And in the name of love

I am sailor butterfly

I fight you to the end

And that's for life!!!!! "

"Enough with the intro." The monster yelled

"GUYS are you ok?"

"we are fine but get this thing off of us!!!!"

"Umm MOON CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY HALLATION"

The rod was a silver and purple and shot out a beautiful silver butterfly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OH MY GOD WATS GONNA HAPPEN

INUYASHA: WELL THAT IS A DUMB STORY

Jesi-kun: Well that's u

Kagome: I liked it

Jesi-kun: that makes me very happy

Miroku: that waz so heroic

Jesi-kun: get ur hand off of my ass

Sango: I will take care of him

Jesi-kun waves. Bye miroku

**URGENT NO ONE IS READING MY STORIES SHOULD I STOP OR SOMETHING **

**BUT ANYWAYZ READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
